Back Room Betrayal
by Selath
Summary: Hope is a funny thing after the Zombie war. No matter where a country comes from the dead changed it all.


Back Room Betrayal

**[In the office of Her Excellency the Right Honourable Governor General of Canada, the head figure during the events of WWZ. Currently under management of the US lead UN operation] **

Do you know how long it has been since Canada has had an election? Don't answer that, because you don't know. Canada hasn't had an election in a quarter of a century. No I'm not talking about voting, some of us have voted, but for all intents and purpose for quarter of a century such a small number of Canadians voted that the actual opinion of the people could not be properly understood. No, that's wrong. We knew the people's will, what they wanted. Call it political nostalgia, apparently I'm a politician now **[Laughs]**, we've actually never had an election because we've never had someone represent the Canadian people in an actual majority, first past the post elections right. **[Shrugs] [Pause]** I want it to be known that I didn't want this. I was just meant to look impressive to foreign dignitaries when they decided to check out the second circuit. I'm an ex-hostess on the CBC for Christ's sake! We knew we were the second choice, we didn't even send anyone who had any authority to meet them. It is a little known fact though that the Governor General of any dominion actually has absolute authority, not that at the time anyone would dare challenge our little miming of democracy. **[Sighs]** So technically the parliament was just a big group of my councillors, I was perfectly in my right.

**Are you referring to the dismissal of Parliament?**

No. I did not dismiss parliament. I fired my advisors. **[Laughs] **People use democracy when describing undemocratic systems, right? I don't like doing that, because we were always a dictatorship, and Canadians wanted me to do this. Let me say that again, the Canadian people in the darkest days wanted a hand guiding them. I heard about the elections in Hawaii. How your president actually held an election when congress was handing him an unlimited term. **[Shakes head] **Do you know how many people died?

**Excuse me?**

Do you know how many people could have been saved if they'd just said "To hell with it! Save everyone we can!" Hold off the elections until everything was secure.

**I have not seen any figures.**

Me neither.

**You did everything you could to save people then?**

Maybe I did. We Canadians aren't "Freedom, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness." We're more practical like the British "Peace, Order, and Good Government." That's all we want. We want the peace of being left alone. The order and assurance that there will be a tomorrow. And... What happens when nothing in the world is good? What do you do when the natural order of death rises up against you? Literally breaking in your windows. What do you do when a neighbour to the south steals your peace? I made damn sure that the people had a good and strong government. When people were voting in your country to ensure there would be enough food for everyone. I decreed there would be food, and like gods hand descending to create it, there was food. When the winters came and everyone wanted to stay put safe on their islands and mountains and fortified areas, I decreed we would take back our land. And that is what we did, every winter patrols of soldiers would go out and find our people and give them supplies.

**Wasn't that a waste of labour?**

Yes, no, and maybe.

**What about the separatists? **

Before the war that meant something completely different. Diplomatic means every time. "We'll talk about it when this is over." "Do your duty by your Queen and Governor, they will do right by you, and here are some supplies." We gave out everything we could, and there was never enough.

**You couldn't 'Decree' more?**

Not funny. I held this country together; there would be no Canada without me. No BNA. Do you know what BNA is?

**British North America?**

Exactly, the Queen saved the UK's soul but it saved our lives.

**How did the Army take to your Coup?**

Listen to me. I was always in charge. This was not a Coup D'état. The Army swears allegiance to the Queen, and I am her representative.

**Do you have anything to say about betraying your people to the United States lead UN?**

It sounds like I handed us over on a silver platter. It is not like that, we watched their borders while they cleaned house. They told us they would help us clean house after. I handed over the keys. The fact is they've never given us back our house. We were robbed. They told me that the borders would not change. So far it seems the risk of another outbreak is to extreme to allow independence. As you can see they're putting together, a new 'proper' republic like democracy. With the safe guards to ensure what I did never happens again. I just wanted it to end. I just wanted to go back to pretending that we had a democracy. I guess we can now.

**[I leave the secured UN, Parliamentary building that the Governor General insists to have her office in, the American National Guard standing by her doorway ensuring no one unauthorized enters or leaves.]**


End file.
